Mon enfant
by leoline
Summary: Les pensées d'un pére !Je decris pas trop c'est un oneshot !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde !

Et oui me revoici avec un one shot !

J'ai bien sur d'autres idées au fin fond de mon esprit, il faut juste que je les mette sur papier (ou sur écran !)

Sinon et bien je rappelle pour ceux qui l'ignore que rien n'est a moi a part l'histoire bien sur.

Un énorme merci a ma petite Diabella adorée qui corrige mes fautes, m'envoie des petits mails régulièrement et a qui je raconte ma vie ! Biz ma puce !

Léoline

Mon enfant

Qui aurait imaginé, il y a quelques années, que j'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un à  
ce point ?  
Qui aurait pu imaginer que mon cœur n'était pas gelé ?  
Qui aurait pu imaginer que je puisse donner autant, sans demander quoi que ce  
soit en retour ?  
Certainement pas moi !

Pourtant, depuis que tu es arrivée dans ma vie, depuis que tes yeux ont croisé  
les miens, j'ai su que j'étais sur cette terre pour toi.

Tu me fixes, je sens ton regard, je commence à te connaître, tu te demandes à  
quoi je penses, tu abordes ce regard sérieux, plein de gravité qui contraste  
tellement avec tes cheveux emmêlés et ta bouille de petite fille.

Tu me prends la main, je sens tes doigts se faufiler entre les miens, je me  
tourne vers toi et te souris ; ce simple geste te rassure, je vois de la  
malice dans tes yeux !

De qui as-tu hérité ça ?

Ni ta mère, ni moi ne sommes malicieux !  
J'avoue ; il arrive que ta mère me lance le même regard, mais tu es trop jeune  
pour que je te raconte dans quelles circonstances.

Tu te lèves du banc d'un petit saut, tu époussettes ta robe et tu me fixes.

- Dis p'pa, c'était comment quand t'étais petit ?

Comment c'était quand j'étais enfant ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me  
poses cette question, mais j'ai toujours évité d'y répondre… et aujourd'hui  
encore...

- C'était différent ma chérie.

La forme de tes yeux change ; ils deviennent minuscules : deux petits traits au  
milieu de ton visage. Je crois que ce regard dur, tu le tiens de moi ! Peut-être pas de ma meilleure partie !

Tu sais que, encore une fois, j'ai esquivé la réponse et je sais que tu reviendras bientôt  
à l'assaut, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, je devrais te raconter !

Pourtant, je ne me vois pas te dire à toi, mon enfant, ma fille, à quel point  
cette période de ma vie est noire, à quel point je la déteste, à quel point je  
pouvais être stupide !

Ton regard s'adoucit quand tu me vois perdu dans mes pensées. Tu t'approches,  
tu m'embrasses sur la joue, un bisou un peu humide et collant. Décidément, tu  
ne sais pas manger les glaces, tu me tournes le dos et je te vois t'éloigner  
vers d'autres petites filles, tu t'assoies, tu joues avec elle. Et moi, je  
reste assis là, à te fixer, à te contempler, toi ma princesse, toi mon ange.

Je souris, je dois avoir l'air stupide ! Peu m'importe ! Je t'aime tant.

Quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir près de moi. Je ne tourne même pas le visage  
vers lui, je ne veux pas te perdre des yeux.  
Pourtant cette présence m'est familière. Difficilement, je regarde la personne  
à côté de moi et mon cœur s'affole ; près de dix ans ont passés, ses yeux sont  
entourés de rides, ses cheveux sont blancs, son teint est cireux et son  
visage est creux. Pourtant, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille : mon père… ou  
plutôt, mon géniteur. Aujourd'hui, que je sais ce que c'est d'être père. Je  
l'affirme bien haut ; cet homme n'est que mon géniteur !

Je me redresse et instantanément, comme si le simple fait de le voir me  
modifiait, je reprends cet air si méprisant que j'arborais autrefois.

- Que veux-tu ?  
- Rien, je veux juste voir ma petite fille.

Je vois rouge, mes mains tremblent et je sens mon corps frissonner.

- Laisse ma fille, ne t'approche jamais d'elle, tu m'as bien entendu, ne  
t'approche jamais de mon enfant !

- Calme-toi, je ne lui veux aucun mal, je voulais juste voir ce que donnait  
l'association d'un sang pur et d'une sang de bourbe !

Mon poing part plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu !

- Garde tes sarcasmes et tes injures pour toi !

Je vois ma fille se précipiter vers nous, je me calme et tente tant bien que  
mal de reprendre un visage détendu. Elle se colle à moi, je passe un bras  
autour de ses épaules ; pour la rassurer elle, et pour empêcher mon père de  
l'approcher.

- Papa, c'est qui ?

Je le vois se pencher sur elle, comme un faucon sur sa proie et  
instinctivement, je la fais passer derrière moi !  
Je murmure ou plutôt je souffle.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle !

Il la fixe, je déteste ce regard.

- Elle est magnifique… superbe.

Je ne réponds rien, je suis trop inquiet, je sens les mains de ma fille se  
crisper autour de ma taille, elle ne le regarde pas, elle a la tête enfouie  
dans ma cape. Je la sens trembler, elle a peur.

Je me calme doucement, je lui prends la main et me tourne lentement vers  
elle.

- On y va mon ange, on rentre à la maison.

Je commence à m'éloigner de lui lorsque j'entends :

- Ta mère aimerait connaître sa petite-fille. Tu pourrais au moins faire ça  
pour elle.

Je souris.

-Je ne vous dois rien ; ni à toi, ni à ta femme, vous ne faites plus partie de  
ma vie depuis longtemps !

- Nous sommes tes parents Draco, ne l'oublie pas !

Elle s'arrête, elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux ronds, elle a compris.

- Papa, ce monsieur est ton papa ?

Je ferme les yeux, l'explication arrive, la vérité approche, je vais devoir  
d'ici peu tout lui dire.

- Oui, Emilie, c'est mon père.

- Alors c'est mon papi ?

Entendre ma fille appeler cet homme par ce petit surnom affectif me glace le  
sang, et pourtant …

- Oui c'est ton papi !

Emilie se tourne vers lui, le regarde, me regarde,

- Maman dit souvent que tu ressembles à ton père, mais moi je ne trouve pas.  
Toi, t'es beaucoup plus beau que lui.

Il s'approche de nous.

- Emilie, c'est ainsi que tu t'appelles ?

Elle ne m'a pas lâché la main, elle le regarde et secoue la tête.

- Tu viens me dire bonjour ?

Avant que je ne puisse empêcher ma fille de s'avancer vers lui, Emilie me  
regarde et se blottit contre moi.

- Non, je n'ai pas très envie. Vous me faites peur.

Tout est simple à cet âge ; la vérité est naturelle. Elle a dit cela sans gêne,  
comme un constat pure et simple.

Mon père est surpris ; je le vois. Il n'a pas été habitué à ce genre de choses.  
Chez lui les enfants ne s'expriment pas, les enfants obéissent, les enfants  
se taisent.

- Et oui, tu lui fais peur, comme tu me faisais peur à son âge. Moi, je n'ai  
jamais eu le courage de te le dire …

Je hausse les épaules.

- Il est vrai qu'à cinq ans, je savais déjà ce qu'était la douleur d'un  
doloris, je savais déjà que parler sans y être invité était égal à deux jours  
de cachot… enfin, toutes ces choses qu'un Malfoy inculque à ses enfants !

Son regard est de glace.

- C'est une Malfoy, elle devrait savoir tout ça !

Je souris

- Désolé de te décevoir, Emilie n'est pas une Malfoy, elle a le nom de sa  
mère. Il est plus facile pour un enfant de s'appeler Granger que de s'appeler  
Malfoy !

Il est encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire et Emilie réplique :

- Enfin normalement, je m'appelle Emilie Ginny Granger-Malfoy, mais tout le  
monde m'appelle Emilie Granger, et pi', à l'école, tout le monde connaît maman  
et papa, tout le monde sait que papa est mon papa, alors c'est pas grave que  
je m'appelle pas Malfoy. En plus l'autre jour, tonton Harry a dit que c'était  
mieux pour moi parce que même si papa avait changé, le nom des Malfoy était  
associé à …

Elle me regarde l'air un peu perdu.

- Ah bah zut, alors je me souviens plus du nom que tonton a dit, d'ailleurs  
ce jour là, j'ai pas tout compris, parce que après, tonton il a dit à maman que  
jamais il aurait cru un jour apprécier papa ! Moi ça m'a fait bizarre parce  
que, en fait, il a dit Malfoy et pas Draco, alors pendant un moment je me suis  
demandée…

Je l'interromps

- Arrête de parler deux secondes Emilie, s'il te plait !

Je fixe mon père, il semble un peu assommé par le débit de paroles d'Emilie !

Elle a hérité ça de sa mère, elle peut parler pendant des heures et des  
heures, quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, elle babillait des heures  
lorsque nous la couchions, elle ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas, mais elle  
babillait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Mon père me regarde.

- Elle te ressemble.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me fait presque pitié.

- Je sais, c'est mon portrait !

- Sauf ses cheveux, elle a la tignasse de ta femme.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être méchant, c'est dans sa nature.

Je me tourne et je m'éloigne, serrant fort la main d'Emilie.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi, nous sommes pratiquement devant chez nous  
lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Papa, je te poserais plus de question sur quand t'étais petit, mais un jour  
quand je serais grande, peut-être tu pourras me raconter, non ?

Il n'y a pas que la "tignasse " qu'elle a de sa mère, elle a son intelligence.

Je lui souris.

-Oui, ma chérie quand tu seras plus grande…

La porte s'ouvre et Hermione apparaît dans l'encadrement.

Emilie me lâche.

- Promis ?

- Promis, ma puce !

Elle part en courant vers sa mère, se jette dans ses bras, l'embrasse et court  
dans la maison.

Hermione s'approche, m'embrasse, je respire son odeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as promis à ta fille ?

- Oh rien, c'est un secret entre nous !

Elle hausse les sourcils et sourit.

- Voyez-vous ça ?

Je la serre dans mes bras et lui murmure :

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je lui ai promis un petit frère !

Hermione se dégage de moi.

- Quoi ?

-Bah oui, elle a cinq ans, ce n'est plus un bébé, et… avoue que tu ne serais  
pas contre !

-Hum… il faut voir ! Tu es prêt à me supporter de nouveau enceinte ?

La partie est gagnée ! La famille va s'agrandir !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a tous,

Désolée de vous décevoir, ceci n'est pas une suite mais juste des remerciements et des réponses aux questions !

**MJ :** Merci beaucoup, Désolée pour ce coup ci Lucius est un vrai méchant ! Et non il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est ce que j'aime dans cette histoire, c'est que l'on peut imaginer ce que l'on veut pour la suite !

**Jolynda ou ma grand-maman du Québec :** Oui ça fait un petit bout de temps en effet que nous n'avons pas discuté ! Et bien tu as raison, ça y est Julien et moi nous nous sommes mariés le 16 juillet dernier ! Tous c'est bien passé, c'était parfait. Merci de me suivre et a bientôt !

**Leviathoune **: Moi c'est plus Drago/Harry ou j'ai du mal, pas que je sois homophobe loin de là mais les deux ça colle pas ! (enfin avis perso ! )

En tout cas merci pour ta review !

**Draco tu es a moi** : Contente de te voir toi ! Merci beaucoup pour la reveiw !

**Shiefa-li** : Merci beaucoup, le couple Ron/Hermione est un couple que j'aime bien mais tellement probable ! En tout cas merci pour ton mot !

**Faby fan** : Oui je sais elle paraît très intelligente pour son âge mais bon faut dire que ses parents sont quand meme loin d'être bête et j'aime aussi la franchise des enfants ! C'est si simple avec eux

**Dunkyfunny** : Ne t'inquietes pas, il n'y aura pas de spoiler dans mes fics ! J'ai lu le 6 mais je ne vous gacherais pas le plaisir de découvrir a votre tour les aventures de nos héros ! Merci beaucoup

**Rekha** : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup !

**Morganeevans59** : Mon style, je ne savais pas ue j'en avais un mais ça me flatte, merci ! Ne regrette pas trop une autre va suivre d'ici peu !

**akanechise :** Je ne sais pas si j'ai pu tous résumé mais en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé.

**Sybylle** Merci bien !

**  
Ja matta ne Kytice **: Merci, moi aussi je la trouve mignonne surtout la petite !

**ayuluna**: Oui c'est vrai que ça faisait un bout ! Je te manquais ! En tout cas merci beaucoup !

Le cachot des Malefoy est pour le moment en suspend ! J'aime énormément le début de cette histoire et j'ai beaucoup de mal a faire les chapitres suivants, je les trouve beaucoup moins bon ! Donc comme mon principe est de ne rien publié tant que ce n'est pas fini et bien il va falloir attendre ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer j'ai deux trois petites choses en réserve, il faut que je vois ça avec ma correctrice Diabella, j'ai unpeu besoin de son aide mais ça ne devrait plus tardé !

**draymione** : Tiens salut toi ! bah en fait, j'avoue avoir eu peu de temps a moi ! Je me suis mariée en juillet après je suis partie en vacances et tout donc bon .. Mais me revoilà ! Merci pour ta review !

**Magic-Pinky** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui Méchant Lucius !

**dragonia **Merci beaucoup

Enfin, dans l'ensemble, je voulais vous remercié pour tous vos messages et pour mes habitués de leur petites phrases touchante ( Content de te revoir, tu me manquais …)

Je reviens d'ici peu avec une autre fic un peu spéciale (pour ceux qui me connaisse rien d'étonnant la dedans !).

J'en ai aussi d'autre en préparation, deux Hermione/Drago, dont une commencé depuis presque 1 an mais ou a mon grand désespoir je n'avance pas (Le cachot des Malefoy) et une bien particulière que j'aime écrire une Narcissa/Lucius ( et là j'en vois avec des yeux énormes qui se disent mais qu'est ce qu'elle va nous faire encore !)

Sur ceux je vous laisse et vous dit a bientôt !

Bizz

Léoline


End file.
